The Perfect First Kiss
by blueyedgurly
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and the group is steadily growing to prepare to go their separate ways in order to achieve the normal lives they've all been longing for for so long. The sacred jewel has become complete and Kagome now has a difficult decision to


**I hope you all really enjoy this new story. I got bored with the old ones. Sorry. I do that sometimes. Hope you forgive. I'll finish them all sooner or later. haha k well please R&R and let me know what you think about this story? Enjoy! I'll try to update soon. :-D**

**Chapter 1: The Perfect First Kiss**

Inuyasha sat in the upperost limbs of the sacred tree, deep in thought; a very popular thing with him for the past few days. He let out a sigh and shifted to become more comfortable. He smelled Kagome's scent close by. _'She must be home.'_ he thought to himself. _'I'm glad. I missed her around here. And now that Narku's dead and we have all the jewel shards but Kouga's I have nothing to do. She won't let me go get Kouga's by myself.'_ he thought, grumbling to himself. He'd been so bored since she'd left. The soft November wind blew through his long silver locks and the sun gave it a unique shine that made his face seem to become all the more vibrant. He watched as the sun slowly began to hide behind the many treetops of the country.

Ever since they defeated Naraku, things had calmed down quite rapidly and the group became closer and were beginning to be able to lead normal lives; which was what they'd all been yearning for. But now that their tasks for the jewel were complete, that also meant that the sacred jewel needed to be purified so that another dumb and overconfident demon wouldn't attempt to take it now that it was whole and in the open. This meant that the well to Kagome's era would become sealed, which left her with a ajor decision and not much time to make it.

_'I couldn't ask her to give up her life in her era just to be with me. That wouldn't be fair. But if she goes back to her era, I will never see her again. She'd go on with her friends to that collee she talks so much about and get married to some man and have kids and her family would be there...but I wouldn't. I can't ask her to give all that up, but how will I deal with losing her permanently? I can't. Sango and Miroku are becoming a couple, and Shippo's getting older. Our little group will soon go their separate ways. We'll have to in order to have normal lives. But...Kagome won't be here. I'll be alone...again.'_ he thought sadly. He then heard a soft voice at the foot of the tree, and looked down to see her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was standing below his limb, leaning against the tree's trunk, smiling as always and anxious to greet him after her absence.

He jumped down and gave her a small smile to show he was glad she was home only to be met by her arms making their way around his waist and her head laying on his chest. He was surprised, but returned the gesture, pulling her into a warm and loving hug. when they parted, he asked, "How was the trip? Kaede too much trouble?" he said smirking.

"No. She was wonderful to me as usual." Kagome said smiling up at him.

They then began to walk arm around the other's waist to the hot springs. When they got there, they sat at the edge of the rock and put their feet into the spring and leaned back on the ground.

"What were you thinking about when I showed up Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment and then replied, "Nothing important Kagome. Don't worry yourself about it."

"Inuyasha...how am I supposed to get closer to you if you won't let me in? Whatever it is...I want to hear about it. Honest." she said optimistically.

He hated to ruin her good mood but she wanted to know and he'd promised her he'd start being more open with her. Now was as good a time as any. He sat up and faced her, sitting indian style. "I was thinking about what I'm gonna do when you go back to your era forever."

Kagome looked up at him with a confused look. "I'm not going back forever. What gave you that idea Inuyasha?" she said, hurt that he'd think she'd leave him forever. The longeset she'd ever left was for a couple of months but that was over a big fight they'd had. She then sat up as well to face him fully.

"Kagome...when the sacred jewel is purified, the well will be closed up and you won't be able to come back and forth like you do anymore. You know that better than anyone." Inuyasha said, also wearing a confused expression.

"Well how do you know I'll stay in my era forever. Maybe I'll decide to stay here instead." she siad with a triumphant look.

"But why would you do that? All of your family and friends and future is in your era. Why would you stay here?" he asked, becoming more confused by the moment.

_'You.'_ she thought. "Different reasons." she said turning her face away to the water to hide her rosey cheeks.

"But Kagome what could possibly cause you to want to give up your family and future? This is nothing but a black hole for you and you know it." Inuyasha siad, getting slightly upset at the thought of her fiving up everything to stay here.

"I told you. Different things." she said, a tension becoming obvious in her voice that she didn't want to reveal the reason.

Inuyasha decided not to push the envelope and sat contently looking at her and watching as the starlight became clearer as the moon began to reveal its presence. He watched as the moonlight began to dance across her ivory skin and ebony hair.

Her deep chocolate eyes then turned to face his caring amber ones. "What _would_ you do if I left forever?" she asked, a solemn look on her face.

"Die." he said, smirking at the surprise at his response.

She laughed and replied, "No, Inuyasha really? What would you do if I suddenly wasn't here?"

"I just told you. You keep me in check Kagome. Without you I'd probabbly get myself into a fight I couldn't win and manage to make my way out of it but have no one to dress my wounds like you do and keep me from fighting more. I'd die." he replied honestly.

Kagome looked away, taking in his reply.

"Not to mention I'd become incredibly lonely." he whispered into her ear.

Kagome's body stiffened and he sensed her heart skip. He smirked at the response he had on her all of a sudden.

"Lonely?" she said, a look of optimism hiding in her gaze as she stared into his eyes.

"Yeah Kagome. I'd be lonely. Without you...I have no one. Sango and Miroku are becoming closer to being married by the minute and Shippo's getting older and Kilala goes with Sango. I'm all by myself without you here." he said sadly, now looking away himself towards the placid springs.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome began, putting her hand to his chin to turn his face to look at her. "You will never be alone. Even if I have to find someone for you myself...You'll never be alone. And I'll always be with you no matter what." she said, smiling caringly at him.

He put a clawed hand up to her delicate one and looked deep into her eyes. "Thanks Kagome. You don't know how much that one thought means to me." he said.

A blush came accross her cheeks as his clawed thumb caressed her soft hand. "Inuyasha? What's gotten into you tonight?" she asked a bit shakily and nevously.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Inuyasha took his other hand and placed it in the nape of her neck and slowly and gently pushed her body backwards and onto the ground.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confusedly. He'd never acted like this before. Normally if she even hugged him he freaked out and said he had yellow fever. She liked his new openness.

"Kagome?" he began. "Can I...?"

Kagome nodded her head and smiled. She already knew what he was going to ask.

And with that he leaned down and their lips met in a deep loving kiss; the perfect first kiss. When he pulled away, he saw tears in her eyes. "Kagome? Why are you crying?" he asked with slight laughter as he wiped away her tears.

"Because I'm happy." she said giving him a loving smile.

He leant down giving her a small but caring kiss before he rolled back onto his back, followed by her head laying on his chest and his haori going over her and his arm going around her, pulling her closer so she wouldn't get cold. And they fell asleep that way, comfortably together.

**I hope you all enjoyed this new story's beginning. I thought it'd be a change from all the fighting intros into a story. So please R&R and let me know where you want this to go ok? I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
